IWaddle
Iwaddle was one of the more popular users on MCCP for some time before being involved in one of MCCP's biggest scandals. Biography iWaddle joined Club Penguin on August 4thth, 2006 under the name Trainman1045. He is rather active on Club Penguin. Popularity on MCCP Before he was found to have hacked a moderator account iWaddle was easily one of MCCP's most popular users, he made numerous contributions to the forum and was most famous for his many helpful posts. Personal Life iWaddle's real name is Devin. He lives in Pennsylvania. He suffers from chronic fatigue syndrome and is also restricted to a gluten and mostly dairy free diet. His interests are known to include acting and a variety of outdoor activities. He also enjoys spending time on the computer. Activity elsewhere In early 2008 iWaddle joined the Club Penguin Planet forums and gained much popularity there as well, even obtaining a staff position in the past before resigning. Before the Club Penguin Planet forums were made he joined Club Penguin Lighthouse in November 2008. Hacking a Mod Account Iwaddle got the password to 7styl3's (he was still a mod at this point) account from "a well known Miniclip hacking group", a later explanation said it was an individual (Specifically, DarkBoom, a former member of the forums), and logged in for a few minutes and viewed the moderator forum. He soon admitted this publically in the Leaving & Returning thread. The resulting controversy created a rather large fallout, many forumers were stunned by the idea that he would ever do such a thing, Poisenman101 made a statement about his Iwaddle that got him much flak, and most notably the M.A.P's were cancelled since he held the majority of the nominations. This incident indirectly led to both 7styl3's de-modding and the Club Penguin Staff's leaving the forums. The Club Penguin Staff felt the sanctity of the staff forum had dissolved because of Iwaddle's viewing of it, part of this might be because Iwaddle specifically wished Club Penguin Staff member Hamustar luck on her "project". After MCCP After having been banned from MCCP Iwaddle continued to post on the other Club Penguin forum community he had some presence in Club Penguin Planet for some time. He later started the CP Memories blog, which has gained a fair amount of attention for a Club Penguin blog. Though he left on bad terms, Iwaddle has no ill will for the community, and continues to socialize with MCCP members outside of the forums. Other things which gained him infamy Iwaddle is also known to have hacked Club Penguin. He participated in a raid on Club Penguin Planet, though it seems the community has mostly forgiven him for this. Possible return of iWaddle On February 16th 2010, Dracophile made a thread named 'The staff can't decide: Un ban iWaddle?' The thread was basically asking the users of MCCP to vote if they wanted iWaddle back. As of 17th February 22:28pm GMT time the votes are as the following: Yes(to unbanning him) 41, No(to unbanning him) 26. The poll will end on This poll will close on 19 February 2010 at 07:31 PM GMT. External Links *Iwaddle's Twitter *Iwaddle's Current Blog Category:Users